


bjyx理想型 番外 大哥是块砖（一）

by UncleYoung



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleYoung/pseuds/UncleYoung
Kudos: 2





	bjyx理想型 番外 大哥是块砖（一）

Bjyx理想型 番外 大哥是块砖 （一）

大哥失恋过108次，或者说只失恋过1次。因为都是和同一个人。  
大哥觉得阿瑶的酒窝好甜，阿瑶的睫毛好甜，阿瑶整个人就是恋爱的味道。  
阿瑶觉得大哥是个憨批。  
大哥经常应酬的酒吧里来了新酒保，一个笑击碎大哥。大哥每天逼着同事组织应酬，逼的部门辞职到只剩他一个人。  
一个人的部门，大哥好累。大哥下班只想去酒吧喝阿瑶调的难喝到爆批的上海姑娘。有一天借醉，大哥和阿瑶说 ：我醉的不是酒，是你。  
阿瑶：？？宁哪位？？？  
阿瑶不大记得大哥。酒吧人来人往，哪个记得这个每天点杯酒做角落的人，阿瑶更记得给他塞小费的客人。  
大哥：阿瑶不记得我。怪不得今天的雨比依萍被赶出陆家、穷奇道的那场还要大。  
大哥失落的回家，看见耶啵带着18箱行李在他家门口。  
耶啵：我被我妈赶出来了。直春休的黄色眼影我此生无法拥有，不知道大哥愿不愿意收留不再妖娆的我？  
大哥：？？？  
被家母强行棒打鸳鸳且断了财路的耶啵生气愤怒，但是酷盖不能流泪，只能砸大哥的厨具。大哥哭了：为什么都是失恋，我还要打扫房间。  
耶啵听说大哥失恋的对象居然是个小酒保，怒了：酒保凭什么看不上我大哥？大哥你给我天天去表白！！！！我就不信以你的魅力攻克不了他！！！  
于是大哥失恋了108次。  
大哥事后回想：我为什么当时会听王耶啵的？？？他自己对象带着娃跑了，我还听他的恋爱忠告？？？  
阿瑶：因为你们一家子都是憨批。  
大哥让耶啵来便利店上班。耶啵搬去了便利店楼上的小阁楼。大哥又每天一个人上下班，部门还是只有他一个人，每天累成狗。但是失恋108次， 大哥也不敢去找阿瑶了。  
某天，大哥又应酬，夹带私货去了阿瑶的酒吧。  
没看见阿瑶。老板说，酒调的这么难喝，被我开了。  
大哥郁闷了，想看一眼都看不到，我太难了。  
大哥想，我还是去找王耶啵把。看着被对象抛弃的王耶啵作收银员伺候顾客，我的心情会好一些。  
24小时营业的便利店晚上没什么客人，大哥推门进。  
欢迎光临  
这个人的酒窝晃的我好晕？？？  
！！！  
阿瑶：这么巧，创造108，你好。  
大哥强装镇定，心里起飞。和阿瑶寒暄。阿瑶被开了以后正好看到便利店里招聘，就应聘了店员。  
大哥开心到吸尘，和阿瑶留了联系方式，来日方长。  
回去发微信狠狠的感谢耶啵：你也有读哥的一天，真是出息了。  
第二天，大哥乘着阿瑶的班去店里买萝卜吃，发现只有耶啵一个人上班。  
大哥：？？？阿瑶今天不上班？？？他是不是生病了？？？还是躲着我？！！！  
耶啵：哥我不知道就是他！！！他居然敢拒绝你！！！我把他开了！！！！  
耶啵：我让他滚！别再缠着我大哥！！他不配！！！  
大哥：小赞，你回来收了这个憨批吧。我太难了。


End file.
